Are We More?
by Sunshynesflower
Summary: Iceland has a nightmare in the middle of the night while staying at Norway's house and he doesn't want to sleep alone. So he goes to his big brother's room. Will he be able to stay comfortable while sleeping next to him? One-sided and one -shot; NorIce. Complete fluff


**A/N: Hey, it's Sunny here! I finally figured out how to publish a fanfic on here and this is the first one I've ever finished. *dies* Thank god. I literally cried from not figuring how to publish fanfics on here. I was so frustrated lol. I also have this published on my dA account (same username that I have on here). Anyways this is the beautiful pairing, NorIce. I'm giving you guys some fluffy goodness. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Should I smile because we are friends? Or cry because we'll never be anything more?  
-Unknown

Iceland knocked on his older brother's door and squeezed his pajama shirt embarrassed. He just recently woke up from a nightmare and did not want to sleep alone in his room for the rest of the night; but he'd never admit that. How embarrassing. "Noregur, it's me," he called out. The thought of sleeping with his brother in bed made a light pink blush spread across his face. His hand squeezed his shirt tighter. Just imagining it sent shivers down his spine. The Norwegian with his arm wrapped around the smaller Icelandic's body. His older brother's warm breathe tickling his neck as his brother slept quietly next to him. The sound of his peaceful breathing in his ear. More blood rushed to Iceland's face at those thoughts.

A voice called to him and he snapped out of his dream world. "It's not Norge. Call me _storebror_," his stoic brother replied. Iceland groaned. Not this again.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not saying it." Iceland's grip on his shirt tightened. His brother was standing there, holding the door open with no shirt on. The moonlight that shined in through the window bounced off of Norway's bare chest, making his pale skin... Well look beautiful. Iceland secretly gulped and he felt his cheeks flush. Damn it.

"Island. What do you want?" Norway asked with irritation filling his eyes from his little brother waking him up at 2:25 am in the morning but obviously his voice was bland like always. Iceland could clearly see that. They were brothers after all. He opened his mouth but closed it. What should he say? That he had a nightmare and wanted to sleep next to his older brother in his bed who he was in love with? That would end up with Norway be disgusted at his little brother for loving him more then a brother and never talk to him again; Iceland didn't want that. He opened his mouth again but the only thing that came out was, "Er..." The corner of his lips twitched and Iceland mentally facepalmed. He was completely stumped on what to say. This was so awkward.

Norway just stood there glaring at Iceland, which made the Icelandic uncomfortable. Iceland looked down, he couldn't continue looking into those hypnotizing hallow blue eyes. This was so embarrassing he concluded to himself. To his surprise, he heard a sigh and his brother murmured, "You could of just told me that you wanted to sleep with me tonight, Island." Iceland's eyes shot up to stare at Norway. His brother had moved out of the way and opened the door more, inviting him in.

Iceland hesitantly stepped into Norway's room, his bare feet padded across the wooden floor to the Norwegian's huge bed. He silently laid down, pulling the duvet over himself. Closing his eyes, the Icelandic listened to the Norwegian close the door and make his way over to the bed. The bed shifted next to Iceland and his heart raced a bit faster. A sudden arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer to his brother. A light blush spread across his cheeks and his eyes flashed open. "N-Noregur, what are you doing?" he begged, trying not to stutter but failed anyways.

"Your body was shaking and you seemed cold, so now we are sharing our warmth together," his brother replied. Iceland stayed silent, trying to calm his shaking and heart beat down. He was worried that Norway could hear his heart because it was beating so loud then question why it was. He squeezed his eyes shut and calmed his breathing. God how he wished that Norway didn't have this effect on him. Like seriously? Being in love with his brother was wrong, disgusting, incest, and it was obvious that Norway didn't love him that way. He has always seen Iceland as that little nation who he took care of when they were little.

"Island... What was your nightmare about?" Norway asked. Iceland's heart almost skipped a beat. How'd he know? Did his fairies tell him? Or his troll? Oh god... The memories of the nightmare came back. Iceland closed his eyes, embarrassed. "I... I had a dream about.. You... You died."

Iceland lied. His nightmare wasn't about that. He dreamed that Norway disowned him and... Was in love with Denmark; leaving him forever. Iceland's heart ached at that memory of the dream and squeezed his eyes shut more; trying so hard not to cry. He didn't want to lose his brother.. Not even to that Dane...

There was silence for what seemed like forever but was only two minutes. Iceland felt so awkward and embarrassed that he just wanted to go home and never leave it; to hide in his room forever till he slowly died off. "Island... I'm not going anywhere and I'm defiantly not going to die," the Norwegian responded, "I'll never leave you... I couldn't do that to my lillebror."

Iceland flushed a deep red at his brother's response. He wasn't expecting that. Actually... His heart kinda fluttered a bit.. He was expecting that his brother would use sarcasm on him. But this time it was different. Sometimes Norway could just make Iceland feel so much better; instead of bothering him about calling him his big brother. Norway knew him so well.

Iceland turned his body around to face his brother, staring into those sleepy glazed eyes. "I know," he replied simply with that red blush no longer there but replaced with a lighter pink one. Norway scanned his little brother's face for irritation or fear but just found comfort and a little bit flustered by that slight blush that he could barely see in the moonlight. 'Cute,' Norway thought and smiled internally.

With the Norwegian's arm still around his waist, Iceland yawned and relaxed a bit more. Norway pecked his brother's forehead and murmured, "God natt, lillebror."

Iceland flushed at his brother's kiss. He closed his eyes and breathed in Norway's scent. He smelled like evergreen pine trees with a hint of black coffee and fish. Iceland loved that scent, his brother's natural scent. "Góða nótt, Noregur." Norway heavily exhaled and relaxed his own body, getting ready to fall into a deep slumber.

Iceland enjoyed this. He no longer felt as awkward and embarrassed as before. The comfort his brother gave him calmed him down. He remembered that they would always do that when they were little. Sometimes Iceland missed those years they were always together. Now they lived in their own countries, miles away from each other but they would also visit each other as much as they could. Iceland opened his eyes slightly and smiled a tiny bit.

'Ég elska þig, Noregur,' he thought then closed his eyes again; slowly falling asleep next to his big brother. The one who he loved more then a brother.

* * *

**Wha-bam, I gave you some fluff. Remember to review, I'd appreciate it!**


End file.
